


The Shirt of Destiny

by SecretMaker



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: Ryuunosuke had a one-night-stand with one Mikoshiba Seijuurou weeks ago that ended in nothing more than an accidentally-stolen shirt and some pretty good memories. But when Ryuunosuke runs into Seijuurou again several weeks later, it evolves into something more.





	The Shirt of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for [Ezzy](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com) that got way out of hand

Ryuunosuke didn’t recognize him at first. He was just another face in the bar, although admittedly a rather attractive one. But Ryuunosuke didn’t care, too busy laughing with Noya to notice the guy staring. Until Noya went home with Ushijima and suddenly it was all Ryuunosuke could notice.

 

He came over once Noya and Ushijima were gone, his hips swaying and a cocky grin on his face. He dragged his eyes up and down Ryuunosuke’s frame and settled into the barstool next to him.

 

“What are you drinking?” he asked, and then the pieces clicked in Ryuunosuke’s mind. It was _him,_ Seijuurou, the guy he’d gone home with a few weeks before, the one who had given him the most incredible blow job of his life. Ryuunosuke eyed him, then shrugged mentally.

 

“Old fashioned,” he said. Seijuurou ordered one, and a beer on tap for himself, and settled in more comfortably in the bar stool. “What have you been up to?” he asked.

 

“Oh, you know,” Seijuurou said, taking a sip of his drink. “Stuff.”

 

“Stuff.” Seijuurou nodded.

 

“And things, don’t forget about those.” He was still grinning, his eyes occasionally roving down Ryuunosuke’s torso and back up again.

 

“Any of that stuff and those things particularly interesting?” Ryuunosuke asked.

 

“Not for a few weeks,” Seijuurou replied, his eyes darting downward again. Ryuunosuke felt an irrational surge of both anger and lust at the movement and slammed his drink down on the bar. He tossed a few bills after it and stalked away, half of him hoping Seijuurou would take it as an invitation.

 

He did. Sort of. Seijuurou caught up with him just outside the bar and held out a fistful of money. The same money Ryuunosuke had just thrown at the bar.

 

“I’m sorry if I offended you, but let me buy your drink,” he said.

 

“Why?” Ryuunosuke snapped, but he took the money.

 

“Because I think you’re fascinating,” Seijuurou replied. “And you look amazing in my shirt.” Ryuunosuke looked down. Sure enough, he was wearing the t shirt he had accidentally stolen from Seijuurou the last time they’d gotten together. It was big on him, hanging off of his shoulder and making him look much smaller than he was. It had quickly turned into his favorite shirt.

 

“Sorry,” Ryuunosuke said. “I suppose you’ll want this back, huh?”

 

“No, no, it’s not the shirt I’m after,” Seijuurou said. “It’s the man inside it that interests me.” Ryuunosuke felt his cheeks heat up, but he leaned against the wall of the bar with all the charm and swagger he could muster.

 

“Oh, does he now?” he asked. “And what interests you about him?”

 

“Lots of things.” Seijuurou crowded into Ryuunosuke’s space until his breath was fanning across Ryuunosuke’s cheeks. “Mostly the way he squirms with pleasure when you-” he ran his large hand up Ryuunosuke’s side, making Ryuunosuke shiver. It wasn’t often Ryuunosuke found someone who did this to him, who turned his legs to jelly and his brain to mush, but there they were.

 

“Fascinating,” Ryuunosuke said, his voice ever so slightly strained. “Tell me more.”

 

“Why don’t we take this back to my place?” Seijuurou said. “I can give you a full demonstration once we’re there.”

 

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea,” Ryuunosuke said with what was left of his brain capacity. Seijuurou grinned, hot and smoldering, and took Ryuunosuke by the hand.

 

It wasn’t a long walk to Seijuurou’s apartment, but it took them three times as long to get there as it should have, what with the ducking into corners to shove their tongues down each other’s throats. Ryuunosuke was a disheveled mess by the time they got there, his shirt untucked from his shorts and his lips swollen and pink. Seijuurou wasn’t looking much better, thanks to the way Ryuunosuke had mussed his hair and unbuttoned his jacket. They barely made it up the stairs and into the apartment before Seijuurou shoved his hands down the back of Ryuunosuke’s pants and bit down on the side of his neck.

 

“Fuck-” Ryuunosuke cried, throwing his head back against the wood of the door. He bucked his hips against Seijuurou’s thighs, scrabbling for purchase on Seijuurou’s chest. Seijuurou sucked on the skin between his teeth, sure to leave a mark that Ryuunosuke wouldn’t bother covering for work the next day.

 

“God, I want you in my bed,” Seijuurou growled - actually _growled,_ and _god_ , that was doing things to Ryuunosuke.

 

“Then put me there,” Ryuunosuke said. Seijuurou leaned back to consider Ryuunosuke, his sharp golden eyes searching all over Ryuunosuke’s face. Then they went hard and molten and suddenly Ryuunosuke was in the air, tossed over Seijuurou’s shoulder. Seijuurou carried him down the hall and threw him onto the bed, and had it not been so fucking sexy of him Ryuunosuke would have laughed. As it was, he could only stare up at Seijuurou as he crawled onto the bed and hovered over him. Ryuunosuke tugged at Seijuurou’s jacket until it came off, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Seijuurou said as he bent down to nibble on the piercing in Ryuunosuke’s ear. Ryuunosuke keened; his ears had always been a weak spot of his. Then again, everywhere Seijuurou touched felt like it was on fire. He dragged his fingers up Ryuunosuke’s thighs, fingertips dancing around the hem of his too-short shorts and teasing at slipping beneath, but never following through.

 

“God, just- touch me already,” Ryuunosuke said.

 

“Oh, I will,” Seijuurou promised. He reached up to unbutton Ryuunosuke’s shorts with one hand, a move that should not have been as hot as it was. “Believe me, I don’t plan on letting any part of you go untouched tonight.” With that, he dragged down Ryuunosuke’s shorts, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder.

 

Ryuunosuke bit his lip to keep from outright whimpering when Seijuurou shimmied out of his shirt, that glorious musculature on full display. Then all Ryuunosuke’s attempts at stifling himself were thrown out the window as Seijuurou bent down and bit at the inside of his thigh. He whined at the feeling, writhing on the sheets that smelled strongly of Seijuurou.

 

Seijuurou moved his way upward, leaving bites and kisses and hickeys in his wake until all at once he was nosing at Ryuunosuke’s dick through his briefs. He mouthed at the head and Ryuunosuke swore, bucking into the feeling.

 

“Easy there,” Seijuurou said, smoothing a hand up Ryuunosuke’s stomach under the borrowed shirt. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Fuck me,” Ryuunosuke whined. Seijuurou chuckled at him. “ _Please,_ fuck me,” Ryuunosuke tried again.

 

“Begging already?” Seijuurou asked, reaching up to pull Ryuunosuke’s briefs down his legs.

 

“I wouldn’t have to beg if you would just-” Ryuunosuke cut off when Seijuurou plunged his mouth over his dick. _Fuck_ , Seijuurou was good at giving head. Ryuunosuke barely even noticed him reaching over to the bedside table until all at one a finger was brushing at Ryuunosuke’s hole. He spread his legs wider to allow better access and the finger slipped in.

 

Ryuunosuke had to hand it to Seijuurou: he was an excellent multi-tasker. He worked Ryuunosuke open with efficiency that didn’t skimp on the pleasure, rubbing at Ryuunosuke’s walls until he found his prostate and then pummeling it with three fingers at once. Just when Ryuunosuke was sure he was going to explode, Seijuurou pulled off and out and sat up.

 

“You sure about this?” he asked. Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes.

 

“If you don’t fuck me in the next ten seconds I will never forgive you,” he said. Seijuurou laughed.

 

“Just checking,” he said, and stood up. Ryuunosuke leaned up on his elbows to watch as Seijuurou pulled his tight black pants down his legs. And they were such nice legs, big and strong, with thick thighs corded with muscle. Everything about Seijuurou was big, and Ryuunosuke did mean everything. Seijuurou rolled on a condom and Ryuunosuke watched the movement hungrily. He licked his lips as Seijuurou climbed back onto the bed. “Ready?” Seijuurou asked.

 

“Born ready,” Ryuunosuke replied.

 

“Hold onto me,” Seijuurou ordered. Ryuunosuke clutched at Seijuurou’s arms as he reached down and guided himself into Ryuunosuke.

 

Ryuunosuke had to remind himself to breathe. He’d never been with someone as big as Seijuurou before, generally preferring his partners on the smaller side. But holy fuck, he could get into this. He was already into this. Seijuurou filled him up more than anyone ever had before, rocking slowly into him until he was in to the hilt. There, he paused, looking into Ryuunosuke’s eyes like he was making sure he was okay - which, Ryuunosuke realized, he probably was. Ryuunosuke leaned up to kiss that look off his face, and was rewarded with a startled jerk.

 

“Move,” Ryuunosuke whispered against Seijuurou’s lips. Seijuurou complied.

 

It didn’t take long for the first slow thrusts to become faster, more fevered. Ryuunosuke lost his grip on Seijuurou’s arms, clutching at the pillow near his head instead as he cried out in pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Seijuurou-” he gasped, already climbing too high for having just started. “Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck-”

 

“Hang on for me, baby,” Seijuurou said, and Ryuunosuke wanted to obey. He wanted to do anything to make Seijuurou pleased with him. “Fuck, Ryuu, so _close-_ ”

 

Ryuunosuke let himself go at those words. The world turned white as his orgasm slammed into him, throwing him headlong over the edge into silence and stillness. Seijuurou fucked into him once, twice, thrice more before spilling into the condom.

 

“I thought,” Ryuunosuke panted, “that you weren’t going to leave a part of me untouched tonight.”

 

“What makes you think I’m done with you?” Heat flooded Ryuunosuke at those words, and his dick twitched in interest.

 

“You gotta give me like, five minutes,” he said.

 

“I can wait five minutes,” Seijuurou replied, bending down to kiss Ryuunosuke on the cheek. “For you, I could wait forever.”

 

Ryuunosuke felt warm then, an entirely different sort of warmth that filled him up from his toes to his nose. He reached up to link his hands around the back of Seijuurou’s neck, tugging until Seijuurou got the hint and laid down on his chest. He ran his fingers through Seijuurou’s hair, just breathing for a long while.

 

He might have been drifting off to sleep when Seijuurou’s fingers tickled their way up under his shirt. He hadn’t even realized he was still wearing it.

 

“Sorry,” he said. “I probably got it dirty…”

 

“God, don’t ever apologize for coming on my shirt,” Seijuurou said. “It’s possibly the hottest thing you could have done.”

 

“Oh, I can do quite a few things hotter than that,” Ryuunosuke said.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Why don’t you find out?” Seijuurou sat up and slid his hands under Ryuunosuke’s back, manhandling him into a seated position. He pulled the shirt up over Ryuunosuke’s head and tossed it carelessly to the ground.

 

“Beautiful,” Seijuurou whispered, and Ryuunosuke went even hotter. Seijuurou ran his hands up Ryuunosuke’s sides, then over his chest, pausing to thumb at the bars through his nipples. “So pretty for me.”

 

Ryuunosuke whined and Seijuurou grinned. Then Seijuurou pulled away and Ryuunosuke found himself whining for a different reason.

 

“Don’t worry,” Seijuurou murmured, bending down to kiss Ryuunosuke’s forehead. “Just getting rid of the condom.” Ryuunosuke pouted, but let him go, admiring the swing of his ass as he walked across the room. He smirked and let his eyes linger even after Seijuurou had turned around, dragging them up much too late to hide his staring. Seijuurou preened at the attention, sauntering over with a swing in his step. Ryuunosuke shuffled to the edge of the bed and Seijuurou stepped between his legs, putting a hand on each of Ryuunosuke’s thighs. Then Seijuurou bent down and, in one swift motion, lifted Ryuunosuke into his arms. Ryuunosuke squealed, wrapping his arms around Seijuurou, sure he was too heavy and that he would fall. “I’ve got you,” Seijuurou said.

 

“You sure?” Ryuunosuke asked. Seijuurou just laughed.

 

“I’m big and strong,” he said. “I can handle you.”

 

Ryuunosuke nodded, rather at a loss. He had never been in this situation before. He hardly knew how to handle it. But then Seijuurou was walking him over to the wall, pinning him against it, and mouthing at his collar bone.

 

“Have I ever told you I love this tatoo?” Seijuurou asked, running his nose along the dragon inked into Ryuunosuke’s skin.

 

“You haven’t - _ah!_ \- you haven’t had the chance,” Ryuunosuke replied.

 

“Well. I love this tattoo,” he said. “And I love this one.” He switched to Ryuunosuke’s other shoulder, where a pair of begonias were twined together. Ryuunosuke shivered. Seijuurou ran a hand up Ryuunosuke’s back. “You really are so pretty,” he said.

 

Ryuunosuke didn’t mean to make the sound he did. It just slipped out, somewhere between a whine and a groan, almost like a purr. Seijuurou pulled back to look at him and he blushed. “Sorry-” he said, but Seijuurou’s eyes were blown and he shook his head.

 

“Don’t apologize,” he murmured. “That was the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. Care to make more of them?”

 

“Care to make me?” Ryuunosuke asked, feeling suddenly defensive. Seijuurou’s eyes went even darker.

 

“Oh,” he purred, “I will.” With that, he threw Ryuunosuke onto the bed once more. “So pretty, sprawled out on my bed like that,” he said. “So good for me, Ryuu.”

 

Ryuunosuke whined, the words doing more to him than he wanted to admit. “Okay, are you gonna fuck me again or what?” he asked.

 

“No,” Seijuurou purred, climbing onto the bed again. “Not yet, anyway. First I’m going to enjoy you. I didn’t get the chance last time, but this time I’m going to make up for that.”

 

What Seijuurou started doing to Ryuunosuke’s body after that could only be called worship. He dragged his lips across Ryuunosuke’s skin, lathing his tongue across the places that made Ryuunosuke whine. His fingers were not still either, tugging and caressing and working their way into all the nooks and crannies of Ryuunosuke’s body. All the while, he talked, murmuring praise into Ryuunosuke’s skin like a devotee before an altar.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said. “So good for me, making all those pretty noises. You looked so perfect in my shirt, fuck, I just had to get you home again. You’re the most perfect person I’ve ever met-”

 

Ryuunosuke wasn’t sure if it was the words or the way Seijuurou tugged on his nipple or bit just a little too hard at his neck, but all of a sudden he was awash on a tide of pleasure, this second orgasm washing over him like a gentle spring rain.

 

He opened his eyes when he realized Seijuurou wasn’t moving.

 

“Fuck,” Seijuurou whispered. “That was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Keep going,” Ryuunosuke said, his voice hoarse.

 

“Are you sure-” Seijuurou started, but Ryuunosuke leaned up on his elbows to bump their foreheads together.

 

“Keep. Going.”

 

Seijuurou rolled off of Ryuunosuke to fumble for another condom. Ryuunosuke stroked himself gently, trying to keep from going into oversensitivity. When Seijuurou came back, he spent a moment just staring at Ryuunosuke.

 

“What?”

 

“Roll over for me?” Seijuurou asked, looking almost… shy. Ryuunosuke grinned at him and rolled onto his front, curving his ass into the air. He was flexible and he knew it, knew what the sight of him like this did to most guys. Seijuurou was no exception, growling under his breath and gripping Ryuunosuke’s hips with bruising force. Good. Ryuunosuke hoped it did leave bruises, so that he would have some reminder of this night when he had to go home to his normal life and leave all this behind.

 

Seijuurou slipped into him much more easily this time, what with their previous fucking at Ryuunosuke’s relaxed state. He bent over Ryuunosuke, pressing his forehead between Ryuunosuke’s shoulder blades, and drew out slowly. Then he slammed inside.

 

Ryuunosuke saw stars. The angle was perfect, Seijuurou’s cock pounding against Ryuunosuke’s prostate with every thrust. Seijuurou kept up a brutal pace, slamming into him like his life depended on it. Ryuunosuke hadn’t thought he could come again that night, but his dick was swelling, hardening, throbbing with pleasure. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around it, only for Seijuurou to pull his hand away. He pinned both of Ryuunosuke’s wrists in one hand above his head, then reached down with his own hand and started stroking Ryuunosuke off.

 

Ryuunosuke screamed. The pleasure was too much; it was starting to get painful. But at the same time, it was so good, so much better than anything he had ever felt before. Seijuurou squeezed him gently, stroking him out of time with the thrust of his hips, and Ryuunosuke could only lie there, helpless to do anything.

 

“Fuck, just like that,” Seijuurou said. “You’re so tight, so perfect for me. Taking me so well, fuck. Come for me, Ryuu. Show me you can do it. I know you can. You’ve been so good.”

 

And with that, Ryuunosuke did, howling into the night air as Seijuurou fucked him out of rhythm. They went hurtling over the edge one after another, and Ryuunosuke blacked out.

 

When he came to, Seijuurou was padding out of the bathroom, backlit by the light above the sink. Ryuunosuke thought he looked like some kind of deity come down to Earth to bless Ryuunosuke with really, really good sex. He smiled at his own incoherent thoughts, the smile widening when he saw Seijuurou smiling in response.

 

“Bath?” Seijuurou asked. Ryuunosuke nodded, too full for words. He could steal a few more minutes with Seijuurou, a few more minutes of bliss.

 

To his surprise, Seijuurou climbed into the bathtub behind him. He scrubbed Ryuunosuke clean, even working shampoo into his short-cropped hair. Ryuunosuke tried to return the favor, but Seijuurou just shook his head.

 

“You’re too tired,” he said. “I’ll be fine.” Ryuunosuke let it go, and let Seijuurou pull him out of the tub and pat him dry. He watched as Seijuurou changed the sheets, going willingly as Seijuurou invited him into the bed. He fell asleep to the sound of the shower turning on.

 

The next morning, Ryuunosuke woke late. He was stiff and sore in the best possible way. He luxuriated for the moment, taking in the scent of Seijuurou clinging to the pillows and to his skin. The light filtering in through the window told him it was still morning, but not for long. He sat up just as the bedroom door opened.

 

“Oh, you’re up. Good.” Seijuurou was carrying a tray laden with food. He gestured with it toward Ryuunosuke. “Breakfast in bed?” he asked.

 

Ryuunosuke felt too warm, too full of emotion to speak. He forced himself to anyway. “Sounds good,” he said, and Seijuurou slumped ever so slightly with relief. He carried the tray over to the bed and set it carefully next to Ryuunosuke, then climbed up to sit on its other side. He picked up a bowl of fruit and took a sliced strawberry, holding it to Ryuunosuke’s lips.

 

Ryuunosuke went through the entire tray like that, being fed slowly and tenderly by Seijuurou. When it was gone, his heart sank with the knowledge that he had to be going, that this wonderful time was coming to an end.

 

“Well,” he said quietly.

 

“Wait,” Seijuurou pleaded. “Before you go, I need to say something.”

 

“Shoot,” Ryuunosuke said, his eyebrows creeping upward. Seijuurou took a deep breath, not looking at Ryuunosuke.

 

“Last night was probably the best night of my life,” he said. “And I don’t just mean the sex - but the sex was great, don’t get me wrong! It was better than great. But, I mean, what came after was what made it so perfect. The- the bath, and the sleeping together. And, well, I want-”

 

“Seijuurou.” He fell silent, looking helplessly at Ryuunosuke. “I feel the same way.”

 

“You do?” Seijuurou’s entire being lit up like a puppy shown its favorite toy. “Really?”

 

“I will be your boyfriend,” Ryuunosuke said, “on one condition.”

 

“Anything,” Seijuurou said. Ryuunosuke smiled.

 

“I get to keep the shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> [SFW Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)   
>  [NSFW Tumblr](http://verymuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
